Untamed
by WhiteDoveWhiteRose
Summary: Hermione discovers her true heritage; she learns the secrets and customs of pureblood royalty. Hermione & Harry are Snape's both are heirs to the throne of England. Hermione has to marry Draco Malfoy become a Queen and bear his children. Draco & Hermione become the heirs to the Dark Lord. Hermione & Harry are OCC.
1. Chapter 1

With the burning excitement of uploading the story, Chapter one was mistreated. I fixed some minor things, and uploaded it again. There is more detail and it's less confusing. Well this story has been banging around my head for a while, so I finally decided to write it. Hope you like it.

It has come to my attention that I havent really explained the plot an given detail, this caused some readers to be confused. In this story we will see the other side of the war, the dark side and its participants. Many aspects of the Harry Potter series will be change in order to benift this story, many situations will be made up in different points of view. This story is an alternative future for our Hermione, a different life and a very different character (Lilymione) althought they will share some of the same qualities. In this story she is Wizarding Royalty and sister to Harry (Nathaniel) and daughter to Snape. However strange that might be its huge part of the plot and the core of this story. Hermione's future is one that includes her invovement with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, and her "betrayal" of the order of the phoenix and her marriage and life with Draco Malfoy. In this story the villians are Dumbledore, The Weaslys and some minor characters of the order. This story is meant to be dark, and most of the charcaters will be OOC. There will be adult situations, and lots of Dramione. As always questions, concerns are welcome. I hope this helped, now back to the story.

-White Dove

…...

All I saw where members of the opposite sex. Men, Tall, Muscled, smelling deliciously as they passed by me. I saw them in the stairs, corridors, classrooms, the grounds, they were everywhere. I obviously stared all I could try to enjoy the eye buffet, before the year was over. Don't get me wrong, I'm not boy crazy. I just simply like to look, especially since I'm almost nonexistent to them. Hiding behind my books I could admire safely. I got various opportunities to stare at my male classmates from the quiet ones like Neville, the troublemakers like the twins, the sharp ones like Zabini to my closest friends Harry and Ron, to my sworn enemies like Malfoy. All boys were indifferent towards me, but to my raging hormones they were all treats of torture. For the quiet bookworm, they were out of reach. Hell at this point even the Dark lord made me ponder. Okay, maybe not the last one. Maybe... If only he didn't look like a bloody snake or wasn't completely mental. If only he was 40 years younger… Okay, that's almost impossible. I probably had more chances in sleeping with all the slytherin boys.

What made me even sadder was the fact that many of the boys that were nice to me refused to be romantically involved with me because of my blood. Even Ron who was supposed to be madly in love with me decided to date pure-blooded Lavender instead of me And Ron wasn't even considered a good catch. I should really set my sight somewhere else. Sigh, that was depressing to me. I continued to make my way up to my comfort place; the library. I love the Hogwarts library with every inch of my being. I spent the rest of the day in the darkest part of the library, nose buried deep in a book. I didn't notice the tall boy hiding in the shadows, nor did Professor Snape check on me every few hours. If I had, well It wouldn't had been pretty. A fight would have probably resulted.

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger," I heard a voice call me. I raised my eyes from the book and looked into the irritated face of Professor McGonagall. What was she doing here? She was always in her office or in her classroom. "Oh professor you frightened me." I replied scared that why she was even looking for me .I seriously didn't like people interrupting my reading. "Miss Granger I am to tell you, that your presence is demanded tomorrow at the ministry." was her stern reply. The ministry was looking for me? Did it have something to do with the department of Mysteries and our destruction of property? , I silently thought. "Why didn't the headmaster tell me this at our last meeting?" He barely even pay attention to me, he's only concern was Harry's progress. I mockingly asked. I saw professor McGonagall's face pale, and knew I had hit a nerve. She only knew that I questioned the Headmasters methods and reasoning. But maybe the summons maybe had something to do with the fact that I would turn of age tomorrow.

"Miss Granger of to the Gryffindor tower you go. Please be at my office 8 Am sharp. You will be able to floo to the ministry from there." With that she turned her heel and was gone. My guess was that she didn't want Dumbledore aware of the ministry transaction or she would had insisted on someone accompanying me, especially the headmaster. Concentrating on my own thoughts I didn't even realize when I ended back at the common room, which was full and bursting with noise as always. I promptly saw Ron snogging lavender and a bunch of other couples sitting by the fire lost in their own love cloud. Stupid morons, did they realize most of them will break up by the end of the week? Still Feeling lonely and pathetic, I made my way to the girl's dormitory. I quickly showered and got ready for bed, completely unprepared for the drastic events of tomorrow. I had hopes of a quiet, peaceful birthday without problems or worrying about Voldermort or death eaters.

...

"You got to be kidding me!" I literally screamed. Twisting and curling my hands that rested in my lap. "This is not possible in any way ", I continued." I am Hermione Jean Granger, not Lilymione Narcissa Snape." I finished with a strong, calm voice. They were clearly mental, maybe this was a joke that Fred and George were playing on. Maybe they did have influence within the ministry. They never really liked me. To them I was a prude and a stick in the mud.

"Miss Snape, you must understand the circumstances in which you we're conceived." The Auror told me in a grim voice. Seated behind the heavy desk, he was bored and disdainful. Surely he wanted nothing to do with the daughter of the once convicted Death eater and the current potions Professor of Hogwarts. Even though the so-called daughter wanted nothing to do with him. I was not capable of understanding the cruel reality in which I found myself in. I was always ready for everything except this, this was a cruel trick of life.

"Is there more that I should be aware of?" I asked my question directed towards the man sitting in the shadows. I wanted to get this over as soon as possible. "Yes but this is not the place or time to discuss" The soft placating voice of my once Potions professor. Who did he think he was going to smooth over? "Is Harry Aware?" I asked in a trembling voice. "He has known since He started Hogwarts." My father's stern voice replied. Oh. I see but I wasn't allowed to know. Me, the smartest Witch of her generation. Oh insulting. The Auror then intervened, "As the heir to the Snape family, the title went to him, the moment he was introduced to Wizarding society." Of course Potter always got the best things, the best advice and the more help for everything.

I nodded; I had realized long ago that the name Harry Potter was nothing but an infamous made up identity. Harry Potter persona was made up by the ministry and the order of the phoenix to make sure the people were calm enough to brain wash.

"As the ministry was aware of the contracts and was in charge of enforcing them, you were separated from Mister Snape for that was his punishment for being a death eater and renouncing his title to the Wizarding Nobility." More like Albus Dumbledore had forced them too.

The Auror then continued to explain in a cool voice, "The old laws and traditions prohibited the Heirs to the Royal Wizarding Family to be refused their heritage. Thus, Mr. "Potter" and you were placed with muggles and far from where Wizarding society that might be a danger to you." Of course once again Dumbledore's decision, I thought silently. I could tell Snape knew exactly what I was thinking. "You would be placed under undetectable glamour charms that would dissolve the moment you turned of age." the Auror finished.

"But I am the same as ever, my appearance has not been altered in the least." Hermione responded. Maybe they had the wrong girl, maybe it was someone else. Well anyone will complete the job nicely if It wasn't me.

"The reason this has happened is because you are under several magical bonded contracts which prevented you from changing without the permission of your betrothed or your Male family members."

I ignored the betrothed part; I had no plans to following whatever bloody contract they had made for me before I was even born. I already planned never to get married and become a slave like molly Weasly. "Can you possibly remove the charms?" I cautiously asked. "Yes of course, Right away Ms. Snape" The Auror replied when Snape had bowed his head. Standing up from my seat I made my way up to the large window which both reflected me, Tall, Bushy haired, plain Bookworm and the outside to the reception of the ministry. I waited patiently as Snape signed some papers, and the Auror made his way to me. As the Auror pointed his wand at me, as wondered if I really wanted to know what I looked like. Would I look like her, My Mother? Or would I look like the greasy bat of the dungeons? I hope I looked like Lily, she was drop gorgeous. I wanted to avoiding getting Snape's greasy hair.

"All done Ms. Snape, You can open your eyes now," Was his breathless reply. I slowly opened my eyes, and met the gaze of the long dead Lily Evans Nee "Potter". I slowly criticized my figure, Silky curly light brown hair with caramel highlights hair, Emerald Green eyes, Petite form, and curves that I would never have imaged to have. Well this will probably score me some hot date in the near future.

I finally looked like the twin of Nathaniel Severus Snape, Heir to the throne of Wizarding England, and the so-called Killer of the Dark lord, "Harry James Potter". Unbeknownst to me, I looked like the Mother of the Future Malfoy heir, and the wife of the King of half Wizarding Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. Not that I liked the bloody albino anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do we proceed from here?" I asked. I turned around to see Snape's reaction. The Auror replied to my question quickly, "You and Mr. Snape must sign the following contracts." He then waved his hand at stacks of Manila folders.

"Is it necessary for me to sign those, or can I just continue along with my life?" I asked the Auror completely ignoring Snape's groan. "I believe that is impossible, they are magical contracts giving you must complete them." The Auror replied after giving me a pitying look. This caused the fire to build up on me, I would not be pitied. I harshly stood up, " Sir Is there any way you can help a member of the golden trio? I have suffered and sacrificed much for the sake of the Wizarding world. You must understand that I want nothing to do with this man, and the so called ancient nobility." I told the Auror in the coldest snobbiest voice, I possessed.

"You have no choice Lilymione. It is your Birthright, Your brother accepted it. So must you, There is no magical loophole you must know that." My father told me in an equally chilling voice, which sent shivers down my spine when he called me by my given name. "I sat down on my seat, knowing this was a lost cause. I then continued to ask if it was possible that I would go back to looking like my old self.

"That is out of the question, you are a princess of England, You have no choice, from this day on you are who you are." The Auror told me. As he finished speaking there was a quiet knock on the door, the Auror called for them to come in. Stepping into the dark dingy office was my so called brother. Yes, I already thought of him as my brother even before the recent revelations. Harry and I had a connection deeper than the norm for best friends.

I gasped and hurried to embrace him. I needed his comfort; I needed someone to support me. I completely missed the vow that the Auror gave Harry and his companion. I didn't bother to notice his companion."Tell me, tell me that they are bloody insane, and this is a misunderstanding!" I cried burying my head into the crook of his neck. "Good morning father." I heard harry address Snape. I tensed; harry felt me become rigid in his arms. "You really did know, why you didn't ever tell me!" I accused. "Hermione you must know that I was magically bonded into not being able to tell you anything, nothing, not even the sightless thing." My brother begged me into understanding the position he had been in." Yeah right, it was so hard for him to live without his children. Any other parent would had fought for them, except him. He just gave us up like nothing.

"You how could you! You were our teacher for years, you made our life hell. You never showed any affection towards me." I screamed at Snape. I stepped away from him, before I lost control and punched him. "I wasn't aware that you were my daughter, I had no idea where the ministry had set you." he reproached. He's face was marked with agony, and guilt. I hope he didn't think I would forgive him that easy.

"What about Harry? You hated him worse than me; you treated him like dirt in your shoe." I shot back. Harry then stepped in front of me trying to call me down, putting his arms around me he whispered "He had too, He and I both knew we had obligations to accomplish, we couldn't have Severus Snape be friendly to the son of his enemy James Potter. It was an act 'Mione. We interacted behind the scenes, when I needed he was there to protect me and help me." I shook my head and hugged harry closer. But who was there to help me, to protect me? No one I learned to help myself.

"Miss Snape You must sign the contracts and let this dreadful business be done." The Auror's impatient voice reached me. I made my way closer to the desk and looked down at the papers, thousands of letters staring back at me. My Father took a quill out and gave it to me; I held the quill in my shaking hands trying to remember how to sign my name. "You must sing as your given name, Miss Snape, The Auror dictated, I took a deep breath and signed my name awkwardly." There goes my life I thought. Oh thank Merlin, I thought she would never sign", a familiar drawl reached my ears. As I looked up from the papers my eyes met cool grey orbs watching me with amusement.

"You foul loathsome evil little Death Eater cockroach, what are you doing here?" I screeched at Malfoy as I tried killing him with my glare. "Please Hermione, respect my Godson." Snape screeched at me. "But, But, But I despise him." I nearly sobbed, pulling my face into my hands. Today was probably the worst day of my life. Scratch that it was the most horrendous Birthday ever. I didn't need ferret boy to make it even worse.

"Yes, well I suggest you start liking Me." said, Malfoy. That filthy Slytherin probably wished to mock my misfortune. I stood up; I wasn't dealing with any of this anymore. "Don't hold your breath. I'm leaving." I directed my voice to Harry. "Yes, I shall be escorting you back to Hogwarts." said Snape. Great I was going to spending time with my greasy father. "As you wish," I replied as I stormed out of the Auro's office.

I didn't bother to be polite and say thank you since the Auror clearly disliked me and my so called heritage. "Wait a second" I said turning around "Does Hermione Granger still exists?" I was hoping that I would continue using my name for the rest of my life. I had no plans to become Snape's daughter; most students already disliked me for my knowledge. I wasn't planning in giving them another reason to dislike me. Oh thinking about it, probably most guys wouldn't even approach me or like me.

"No Ms. Snape, Hermione Granger never existed in the first place. From now on everyone will know you as you are." He hastily replied as he shuffled some papers around his desk. I turned around once more, and exited the office with nape hot at my heels. As we made our way out of the ministry, I realized that we had left Harry back at the Auror's office. I wonder how he even agreed to be with the idiotic Malfoy. I couldn't stand the bloody jerk, even thought he was deliciously hot. I became aware of my surroundings as I felt stares upon me, as I walked I realized that I was a sight to behold to those leaving and entering the ministry.

I wondered if I had something on my face, I wouldn't doubt Malfoy took the chance to jinx me and for Snape to conveniently not tell me. I realized that they were staring because of my image change, their curiosity into why a young woman would look so much like the deceased Lily Potter. Yeah, that still surprised me. I felt Snape put he's hand in the small of my back, and start leading my in a faster pace to the apparition spot. Somehow I felt reassured that he cared enough to comfort me. I saw Snape look back and make a small insignificant motion with his left hand, craning my neck around I saw Malfoy and Harry walking behind us. Oh I never realized that they had been right after us the entire time.

"Come child, I will take you home. " Snape whispered to me. He grabbed me hand as he prepared to apparate. I nodded not thrusting my voice. I sincerely hoped that he was taking me back to Hogwarts were I planned to spend the rest of the year in my bed. I was already planning to try to convince McGonagall to let me take my exams inside her office. "Are they coming with us," I asked indicating who "they" were by vowing my head to the back. "No they are going back to Hogwarts. I need to talk to you and explain everything to you." Snape said.

"I realize that this situation must be hard for you to comprehend and a bit bizarre." Oh boy he had no idea; He clearly wasn't prepared to deal with this situation. Even thought He had most of my life to prepare for this situation, years and years. Lazy greasy bat.

"Oh yes you been very vague about this, "I replied sarcastically. Suddenly without warning the ministry was gone and was replaced with a dark manor. Maybe he brought me here to kill me, or brought me here to hide me and keep me prisoner for the rest of my life. We started walking the path leading to the gates; silently I wondered if I should start questioning him or wait until we were inside. The gates silently opened as we approached, I was shocked to say the least the manor was a gothic, and beautifully constructed to intimidate. I trailed after Snape, as he opened the heavy wood door for me to step through. My first reaction was to sneeze, there were covered with dust everywhere. Perhaps an inch or more covered everything, the walls to floor obscuring all the furniture in its dirtiness. The receiving room was clearly fine even with the years of mistreatment.

"Well explain." I commanded Snape as he stood there watching me taking in my surroundings. I pointed my wand and did a quick Scourgify at the sofa. I gently sat down hoping that no rats lived in the sofa. "Very well, I only ask for you not to interrupt me and to keep an open mind," Said Snape. I silently nodded my head. So he began "Lily and me grew up together, which is strange to say the least Lily being a Muggle-born and I being a member of royalty. My mother Eileen Prince married a Muggle named Tobias Snape. She was exiled from Wizarding society; her family turned their back on her, the ministry snapped her wand in half after she didn't comply with the magical contracts. She was supposed to marry Abraxas Malfoy, you know how Malfoy are proud; he couldn't stand that she had decided to marry a Muggle instead of him a pureblood prince. He made her life hell, from running her marriage to making sure that I wasn't liked when I joined the magical world. My life as a child wasn't easy, my father was abusive, and my mother was oppressed. Lily was the light in my life, my only consolation."

I let that all run through my head, realizing why and how the man that was standing in front of me was as he is. "My grandparents never contacted my mother or me at all, the throne was put on hold until you were and Harry where born. Until then the Ministry of magic has taken regency of the country, ministers were elected for the safety of the kingdom. Now that you both know your heritage many responsibilities will fall on your shoulders. You complete agreement and surrender to marriage and your duty to the kingdom are expected in a matter of weeks. "With that I fainted and promptly fell off my seat into the floor with a soft thud.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review any comments or concerns that you may have.

- White Dove

...

I woke up in a large bed which appeared clean. I slowly sat up and looked around; white walls furnished with bookshelves, large French windows peering out into the forest crowded driveway. I stood up, and immediately felt the softness of the carpet. Well that was exciting, muggle carpet in a magical home. I wondered where Snape was, how dare him leave me her unattended in a strange home, probably filled with dark artifacts. Maybe he went back to Hogwarts and left me here. I slowly made my way to the door, I was assuming that it led to the corridor which hopefully would lead me back into the entrance parlor.

I crept carefully around the hallway, which was empty bared of anything except more empty bookshelves. That was quite curious compared to the full bookshelf's I saw in my room. Perhaps someone had moved all the books from the hallway bookshelves into the room. The hallway was dusty, not as dusty as the beginning of the house. Maybe Snape had been cleaning while I took my unwanted nap, but that was preposterous Severus Snape would never clean he would make some defenseless Hufflepuff do it for him. Or Merlin forbid a house elf.

As I came closer to the end of the hallway, I heard the soft murmur of voices. I stood still and leaned forward to listen. "She will refuse. Put a fight, she will fight until everyone is on their knees." I heard a voice whisper urgently. I wonder who they were talking about and who they were. "She has no choice. It will be up to your boy to soften her up. The families want to be united together , they have waited centuries for the bloodline to embrace she is bound no matter what she does or chooses." was the reply.

"Draco is quite pleased with the situation, he's glad that he actually knows he's bride. The problem is will the bride be pleased?" the unknown person asked softy. "If she fainted without knowing the story, she will become suicidal when she is completely enlightened. She has no idea what she signed today; those contracts of the old ages were infused by blood magic. Blood magic that will bind her soul to her destiny, she has no choice but to pay for the mistakes of her ancestors." was the stern reply. It was quite clear to me that one of the voices talking belonged to my father, the other voice I had no clue to whom it belonged to. It was also clear that they were conversing about me. But I had the stinking suspicion that it belonged to someone I knew for it sounded very familiar.

"Everything will change in the next few days, our lives and our future will be set in stone. There's nothing anyone can do to change it, not even the meddling old fool." The conversation continued as I slowly peeked around the corner. "I'm more worried about her "friends" rather than Albus. She seems keen into his real motives and character.'' The entrance room had been obviously cleaned, for there was no dust or dirtiness. I squinted to see the person from the light of the blaring fire, and caught the sight of long pale blonde hair.

Not many people had that pale blond color; many less had shoulder length locks. The other person conversing with Snape was Lucius Malfoy. I wonder what he was doing here other than gossiping with Snape like old women. "I see Harry hasn't told her anything. I thought maybe he would have told his friends about the real Dumbledore." replied Lucius. The real Dumbledore was hardly distinguishable; you could only read so much into his intentions after careful observation. But apparently a Death Eater could tell the difference.

"Harry was unable too; he didn't know who she really was. Nobody knew, perhaps the only people aware were Dumbledore and the ministry. Harry also never told his "friends" because he has developed a strong dislike for Ronald Weasly and his family. Harry believed that Hermione is enamored with Mr. Weasly and never mentioned anything to her." Now that was funny me in love with that disgusting pig. Unbelievable, just you wait Harry. I will knock you out silly for believing such nonsense. "That's understandable; well tell me how did she take the news of Lily and her parentage." Lucius asked.

I was starting to believe that he was in fact a gossiper. "I believe that she has always had doubts about her supposed muggle heritage. I feel like she's been waiting all her life for someone to tell her she was more than Mudblood. I barely believe that even I didn't realize that she had so much potential and such raw energy for someone of her circumstances." Admitted Snape. Then he did feel guilty about his mistreatment of my person over my educational years. That was nice to know, very nice to know that I could have the opportunity to guilt him in the future. "We all knew that she was something special, of how special she was we had no idea." Lucius commented. Well how cute, Lucius Malfoy saying something nice about me. Maybe it was time to remind them of my existence, I thought as I made my way around the corner. "Well, did you enjoy eavesdropping?" Both men asked at the same time. "As a matter of fact I did" I stated. "Why you didn't stop me is another thing. If you were aware of my presence why didn't you call me out?" I questioned as I made my way into one of the empty arm chairs.

"My dear, you are now family. We purebloods don't hide anything from our families." Lucius uttered. "Yes well if you weren't aware, I was raised by Muggles." I declared. "But I know you are quite aware of it, and hope that you have no expectation of me sharing anything with you. But in reality Mr. Malfoy, You and I are not related, so I ask of you not to presume that we are family when no such thing is actually true." Lucius only response was the raise of an eyebrow. "Now, Now, Hermione. Lucius was rather polite and civil to you; you should be polite and respectful." Snape scolded me. "Yes well I'm not particularly fond of someone who last time they saw me tried to kill me." I replied. I saw Lucius pale at the reminder of the last year's event at the department of mysteries. I smiled, it was plain to see that Lucius almost incarceration for his participation still shook him up. " Oh yes, I do believe she will be put into Slytherin." Lucius happy voice said.

"What exactly does he mean by that?" I asked Snape. I was confused, I already had my house. Even if my house was full of annoying foolish Gryffindor's, I still liked it. Well except the dormitory, listing to Lavender gossip away at all hours of the night wasn't exactly my favorite thing. But to think about getting stuck with pansy or Malfoy or some of the most evil kids of school would be a complete disaster. "You and your brother will be announced as your true self's and will be resorted again. The whole Wizarding world will become aware of yours and Harry's situation. The ministry will become your servant and your protector." Snape finished with a flourish and a smirk which I didn't like at all. It seemed that he was really looking forward to this. "When will this be announced, and who will announce it?" I timidly asked. "A ministry official will come to Hogwarts since it's currently your residency, and bring the royal staff into to take care of the royal family. As to whom will announce it, well that would be the current minister as he relinquish his place. The whole world has waited for the English throne to be claimed and it will not go unnoticed, the news will be all over the newspapers." Lucius stated in a matter of fact voice. "As a matter of fact, it's time we leave to Hogwarts." Snape told me as he stood up and started placing his cloak on his shoulders. I got up from my seat and made my way to the door as Lucius and Snape said their goodbyes. "Goodbye Ms. Snape." Lucius nodded to me as he left the house only to disappear seconds later. Snape approached me slowly; maybe he was wary that I would try to hex him. He slowly extended his arm to escort me. I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath; I was ready to face the Hogwarts students and teachers. The future generations that will serve the crown, for centuries to come. Unfortunately it was also the same Hogwarts population that was being attacked by Death eaters.


	4. Chapter 4

I was shocked to say the least, and then pure terror ran through my veins. Death eaters. Death eaters in Hogwarts, fighting and killing students, destroying the castle. My classmates were currently fighting for their life. I paralyzed for a second, while I was thinking of ways to keep Hogwarts safe. I read Hogwarts a history a hundred times; I knew every inch of the old castle from looking at old maps, and from the Marauder's map. As I looked around there were few fighters, most looked in the verge of collapsing.

I felt snape twirl around me looking for a safe spot, thinking that maybe he was thinking of hiding. But I was mistaken as he strode forward black cloak billowing after him, I ran after him like a lost puppy. Was I supposed to stand and fight, or follow Snape around? I almost ripped as I remember Harry and Ron. I hope they were fine, but not worrying a lot. They were both men, and were capable of handling themselves. Knowing them, they were probably in the middle of this whole mess, trying to be heroes. Those stupid dunderheads, they wouldn't last long without me or maybe I wouldn't last long without them.

"Well are we taking a midnight stroll or what?" I demanded of Snape as we continued going up flights of stairs. "Silence" Snape sneered at me. Well according to the situation we found ourselves in it wasn't time to joke. I guess Snape saw it as the same as Neville playing around in potions. It was apparent as we traversed the castle that the fight was over, only piles of the wounded and broken paintings wailing were left. As Snape pushed open the heavy door of the astronomy tower did I realize that a hissing sound could be hissing grew louder and something heavy could be heard sliding across the floor, I looked down and almost peed myself. Slithering out of the tower was a humongous snake, Nagini to be exact.

"Daddy!" I screeched. I was thinking that if the bloody snake was here, then the devil would be here too. Although it wasn't very fair for the devil to be compared to old Voldy. Snape hearing my outburst let the door close with a slam and Nagini was stuck between the doorframe and the door. She hissed and glared at us, especially at snape. "Yes?" Snape calmly asked. "_Nagini_." I said pointing down at the salivating snake wanting to eat us. "Oh this beauty is harmless. Oh you precious let me help you." He all but cooed at her as he held the door open once again. Nagini once free hissed low at snape, and slithered close by me. She looked me up and down and playfully snapped at my ankles.

He raised his eyebrow at me, and signaled me to enter the room. Maybe Voldermort or the surviving Death Eaters were there, maybe he brought me here to be humiliated then killed. I stopped my paranoia and embraced my Gryffindor courage and stepped into the tower. He wouldn't have me killed, the Wizarding world needed me. I mean as conceited as it sounds, I'm a princess. They can't just kill me right? Well here's harry no surprise there, "Harry, What the hell is going on?" Seeing as he was surrounded by Death eater and was perfectly calm about it. "The question is what are_ you_ doing here? Demanded a quiet voice coming from the broken window. I couldn't really tell who asked that question, the tower was dark and only had limited light coming from the outside. As I squinted, I saw the dark tall shape that was Malfoy's body. "Well my darling ferret, the true question is why is the school in ruins and why are Death Eaters running about? I asked sneering at Bellatrix lestrage as she looked at me curiously.

I observed my surroundings taking note of the death eaters present, the broken glass and the gaping hole prodding from the tower wall. I walked to stand next to Malfoy as he peered over the broken glass and down below. I looked down and almost cried from happiness. Down below laid no other than Albus Dumbledore nose deep in the ground, presumably dead. The dark mark floated calmly above over the cadaver. That cruel, evil man finally demolished. I never thought I would see the day when his tyranny and sense of invincibility would be over. Having just met with the dead man a few days ago, I pessimistically thought that I would be forever under his control, the order fooled by his clever lies and wanting fight for between the good and evil. Surrounded and supported by the Weasly's the bunch of gold-seeking gingers. At least the death eaters had abolished that thorn in my side. "Well, may I assume that you were victorious?" I asked the room at large. Conversing with death eaters until I could think of a way to escape and find McGonagall or Harry.

Bellatrix grinned at me. Snape sneered at me and the rest of the death eaters looked at me in shock. "Yes, Now darling its time you take your leave." Draco snapped at me. Well the death eater ferret was now bossing me around, did he think that just because he was surrounded by his buddies that he had any right? "Daddy brought me, you didn't. I don't see why you are bothered by my presence." I choose my words carefully, stating the relationship between Snape and me just in case that they thought of attacking me. I hoped that it would be enough to offer me some protection. Draco turned to me nose flaring, grey eyes flashing. "You are gravely mistaken if you think in the slightest that you bother me, it's completely the opposite."

Greyback cracked at that and Snape turned his glare towards him. Maybe he was really over protective towards other things other than his potions classroom. Greyback involuntary took a step back, and Bellatrix walked toward Draco. I believe she was approaching him as a precaution to avoid Snape's wrath. "I hope that you don't have any illusions of tender feelings, other than deep hatred. " I responded quickly and easily. I wouldn't have him confuse me, while in this situation.

I was also surprised that Bellatrix hadn't stepped in to defend her nephew. "As always sweet like honey." I heard the sound of Harrys voice behind me. "You mean she's alike arrows dipped in poison." Draco mockingly asked him. Malfoy made his way to stand right in front of me, his sweet breath hitting my face. Surprisingly so, I would have thought that he stank of death. Ha-ha get it? He's a death eater. Okay maybe now wasn't the time to joke, even if the joking was going on inside my head.

"Her words like arrows, and her beauty and charms poisoning devastating." He finished. Well is this his charming side, or is he joking?

"Mate don't start, it's not a very good time to pressure her." Harry replied. "It's never a good time to talk to her or as you say pressure her. Anyways what of your friends in common are they banished?" Draco asked. Who is Blondie talking about now? What "friends in common" was he speaking off? Maybe it was the Weasly's or Luna and Neville. The order just left, McGonagall is sending the students to their dormitory, and Dumbledore is being moved to a private room. His brother is taking care of the arrangements. By the way McGonagall wants to talk to you father, it seems she doesn't fully approve of the situation. "Harry finished speaking in a rush and purposely looking my way. "Very well, I will see to the cat" Snape sarcastically said. He turned and strode from the room but not before sending Draco a cautionary look. Well at least he's worried for my sake Harry doesn't seem to be at all concerned that we were surrounded by death eaters.

"Darling Aunt its time that you return to your husband, and Greyback you must see your pack. I will see you later." Was Draco's apparent dismissal of the death eaters. The death eaters were gone in a puff of black smoke, which was concerning since apparition was prohibited in Hogwarts. Was it an extra ability that the Dark mark gave them? Or pure talent? "I guess we should leave to a more comfortable room, let's go down to the dungeons." Harry pointed out. "But its freezing down there, cold and dark." I complained but to Harry and Draco were already out of the door going down the stairs. Well such gentlemen, I'm so flattered for their impeccable manners. As we went down the stairs, I caught glances of the castle being reconstructed and fixed. At least the castle was capable of fixing itself up; I was caught in this whole mess. "Harry, what happened why is Dumbledore dead, and why are where there death eaters in the castle?" I asked as we continued the long way down the stairs. "Dumbledore wanted to go out in a mission, the order and father weren't aware of it. Dumbledore insisted of leaving the castle, I thought maybe he wanted to hurt me. I told Draco before we left, and Draco told his father. Lucius Malfoy saved my life and probably hundreds of students. Lucius called the death eaters as back up, Dumbledore was cornered and killed before he could hurt anybody." Harry finished speaking as we descended the last flight of stairs. As we neared the slythering door, I say a bunch of people down there. As we were seen, a bunch of shouts could be heard. Before I took a step down to confront the crowd, Draco snapped his fingers and I was gone from the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Please Review even if it's a short simple one. I would like to hear back from the readers in order to improve my writing and grammar. As always comments and concerns are welcome.

- White Dove

...

I landed on my butt, hitting the cold marble floor hard. Ouch that's going to hurt sooner or later. Why couldn't I had landed in the soft carpet a few feet from me? Bloody Draco. But this was just the topping on the ice cream, what an awful day. What a horrible dreadful birthday. Not even Harry told me happy birthday, well counting that I left school early, and that we were caught up in a situation out of our control; he wasn't able to take the entire blame. But I could blame Snape, stupid git leaving me with Harry and Malfoy to man handle me. How insulting, I could take care of myself. I would probably be kicking ass in the crowd. That reminded me about my sudden banishment, who were the members of the angry crowd and why were Harry and Malfoy standing up to them alone? I was concerned for Harry's safety but not for the ferret. What was more concerning was that I caught a few red-head heads, and the black bald head of Kingsley. I scolded and murmured aloud, not noticing the bemused pale portraits spy on me.

Why was the order down near the Slytherin dormitory, and why were they so shocked and angry when we made our appearance? Harry was a member of the order of the phoenix, Draco was a student no matter what his family loyalty was, and I was a friend of the order. There wasn't enough to cause them to attack us, but it also didn't give Malfoy rights to exile me. Damn him, who does he think he is? Always so arrogant and self-absorbed. I was planning on going back to the Gryffindor tower after things were explained.

Oh how I wished for my bed, as my groaning muscles pulled me up to stand. I looked around and saw graceful pillars of granite, and a few pictures of blond-haired snobs. I quickly realized were I was sent. It was dark but the Malfoy Manor had a pleasant vibe, I wasn't scared. Malfoy wouldn't have sent me here if he knew I would come to any harm. His hide was in the line. Godson or not Snape would have his neck quicker than he could say "Gryffindor sucks". The Wizarding world was adept that the ministry be shut down, under Fudges administration it was vital than me and Harry be presented to the public. Well that's what I thought; it seemed that the world was turning upside down with the return of Voldemort. Damn him and his bloody obsession with Harry, with their feud I haven't had a moment's peace to focus on my studies like I would like too. I was getting a lousy education because of this bloody war.

I was just standing there wondering if I should go look for Lucius and hope that he wouldn't be a bloody bastard without Snape around, or if I should summon Dobby the elf and ask for help getting back to Hogwarts. When I heard the sound of heels, at the turn of the corridor Narcissa Malfoy's face appeared. The first thing that happened was her screeching like a banshee and tackling me down to the floor. The second thing was the running footsteps as Lucius made his appearance, wand in hand. As Narcissa covered me in kisses and declared her unloving love to me, he scolded and walked away. But not before telling Narcissa that she was suffocating me. "Oh my love, I thought you would never come," Narcissa excitedly told me as she got up and stretched a hand to me. I took her offer and rose, observing the woman who raised such a spoiled cold-hearted boy but had received me like a daughter.

She was short, shorter than me. She was lovely with delicate porcelain features and long thick hair. Narcissa's hair was the most shocking feature for her regal appearance, her natural maiden hair was black but her hair changed after her marriage to a pale blond, the result was according to her temperament. If she acted like a Malfoy her hair would turn Blonde. If she acted like a Black, her hair would be black. The rumor was that her father-in-law had cursed her, shortly after her smallest sister Andromeda had runway with a muggle. Apparently the close association with a blood traitor offended the Malfoy family, and Narcissas love for her sister had caused problems.

"Draco sent me here." I offered as an explanation for my presence in her home. She smiled "Yes, I assumed so. Come child," with that she latched herself into my arm and escorted me to the inviting parlor where Lucius was sitting. Lucius aware of our presence but said nothing and continued reading his newspaper. "I'm sorry but do you think it might be possible for me to floo back to Hogwarts?" I asked Narcissa as we took our seats in the comfortable black leather couches. Narcissa frowned "you want to leave already, but you barely got here." She reproached me. "I'm sorry but this wasn't a social call, Draco banished me here." I replied. It was the truth and I didn't want her to think that I was going to force my presence on them. I had things to find out, and I needed time to adjust to the events of today.

"I see, well has anyone sat down and explained the situation to you?" She asked looking concerned. "Not really, everyone has been very vague, and no one has had time to explain well in detail since today has been busy with events." I told her. Hoping that maybe she could produce some solution. "I want to explain things to you since the beginning, Severus might tell you the important facts but he will miss the sentimental aspects. I know Severus and Lily since we were in Hogwarts together, I can tell you almost everything." She admitted. The prospect of learning made me swallow my pride and decided to get help from a Malfoy.

"Tell me" I whispered "Please." Narcissa nodded seriously, "It all began before Hogwarts, and your parents met at a very tender age and became friends. Best friends, your father escaping his family and your sister seeking knowledge. They found refuge in each other. Severus adored Lily from the very beginning; He coveted her and protected her against everything and anyone. Their relationship was strained, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Hogwarts was not very open-minded at the time, Lily being a "Mud blood" and him being a descendant of royalty even with his tainted blood. Even though the opposition was severe, their relationship flourished it was even respected. Lucius and I where witnesses, and accomplices to their love. "Narcissa sighted. Well that was interesting, I was wondering how Snape had ever ensnarled Lily without a spell or love potion.

"Lucius and the Death eaters helped the couple, helped Severus stand up for the bullying and taint of his name. They protected Lily from James Potter and the Marauders, of course Lily never knew. Never. Severus didn't want to place her in that position of danger, she was aware of his standing in the war. But it didn't affect their relationship, it thrived instead. They stayed together until the end, fighting, loving, and protecting each other. They continued fighting in opposite sides, until it was impossible to continue. Lily became pregnant, and Severus refused to endanger her. He forced her to drop out of the war; the light side thought that she betrayed them." Narcissa stopped and took a shaky breath. I wondered maybe it was a mistake to let her relieve such memories. I didn't know that she was a sensitive person.

"Severus brought her here to live with me; I was pregnant with Draco and very lonely. It was the perfect solution, and the safest. Your mother and I were incarcerated in the manor, protected from both sides of the war with only each other for company. Severus and Lucius continued serving the Dark lord, and we women formed our friendship." Narcissa looked at me and took my hands with her own; she looked at me and smiled. "Lily went into labor before me, delivering the promised heir and the unexpected one. I was shocked to say the least; I was big as a whale with Draco and dreadfully tired. Lily was already holding Harry in her arms, when you forced your arrival. We were foolish women, mindless in the arts of child-bearing. Being our first pregnancy, we didn't know the sign for twins until it was too late. Your unexpected arrival caused Draco to be hasty. "Narcissa laughed a bell-like laugh. I tried to imagine that, two young girls going into labor in this huge empty manor. It seemed traumatizing.

"Bellatrix was summoned, as was Lucius and Severus. By the time they arrived Lily and baby Harry were sleeping, you and myself were weeping. I was weeping from the excruciating pain." With that she threw Lucius a dirty look. "You my darling from inattentiveness, surprisingly you refused to be care for by the elves." I heard Lucius mumble something like "Useless S.P.E.W". While Narcissa continued with her tale, "Bellatrix took you and cared for you while your mother was resting, and I giving birth. Lucius was unable to help me birth Draco, he promptly fainted." Another seething glare towards Lucius. The prospect of Bellatrix caring for me as an infant was scary; I would have thought that she would have sacrificed me to Voldemort in some dark ritual. But of course I would never tell Flower like Narcissa that.

"Poor Severus was forced to help me, instead of being with his wife. But at the end everything was fine, the nursery was full of happy babies and we were happy and safe for a while. That was until Lily decided to enter the war again shortly after you turned one. Severus refused to admit her to fight, He wanted her to do paper work anything that would satisfy her but keep her safe." Narcissa took a pause to look at me, "Your mother was very brave and good, she was my best friend. But I was against her decision to put herself in danger. We all close to her opposed her decision; we thought she was finally seeding to our wills after few months of argument. But we were wrong, Lily went in secret to the leader of the resistance who would help her re-enter the order as a soldier to the war. She looked for James Potter out with the excuse of taking Harry to a play date with her sister Petunia, she unknowingly condemned herself. "That was harsh but I detected a reproachful tone in Narcissas speech.

"It was unfortunate, that Potter had bragged to his friends of Lily's choice to meet him and rejoin the order. He trustingly told the location to one of his friends, Peter Pettigrew a death Eater. Peter told the Dark Lord of James Potter's location, and the Dark lord went. When Lily and Potter were found dead but Harry was not found." Narcissas voice started to sound like a whisper as tears ran down her face. "We all looked for him, hunted down Death eaters a questioned them. In desperation Severus went to Dumbledore pleading him to tell him Harry's whereabouts, and Dumbledore didn't miss the opportunity to turn the events to his advantage. The dark lord had disappeared; Severus had no choice but to agree. He agreed to let his children be taken away for their safety and that of the kingdom, even though I begged to be allowed to keep you!" She screeched out in anger. I wonder what it would have been like, being raised alongside Draco Malfoy. Maybe he would have turned out differently.

"Snape also agreed for the convenience of Dumbledore to "honor" Lily by stating her "marriage" to James Potter and reasoning for her abandonment of the order to keep their son "Harry" safe to the world in effect making the false legend of the boy-who-lived. Oh Dumbledore knew about the Prophecy and entailed to the order the reasoning for the "Potters" demise." She stated. That old liar, he played the whole world into thinking what he wished for them to think. Dumbledore manipulated everyone into thinking the sad unjust story of Harry Potter in order to gain favor and followers for his own welfare. No wonder he wanted us placed with muggles, far away from the eye and concern of the Wizarding world.

Narcissa soft voice continued "In return Severus would be allowed the position of Potions master in order to watch his children grow. Snape obeyed Dumbledore so Lily wouldn't be hated for her love and alliance to a Death eater, and for your safety. You and Harry were separated and sent to live with Muggles as Dumbledore wished. Poor Lily would have been heartbroken, and Severus was forever more a broken man. He lost his love and his children all at once. "Narcissa finished as her sobs shook her whole body.

I was shocked, I would have never thought about it that way. I never suspected anything. To me Severus Snape was my hateful Potions Professor, not a human being until now. I also never saw him as my father until know. "Why didn't they get married?" I asked. That question had been buzzing around my head for a while, I understood how the events had occurred and didn't doubt Narcissas sincerity or Albus Dumbledore's trickery. "They were planning on marrying when the war was over. They didn't care what side won, they just wanted to be together." Lucius answered instead of Narcissa. I was surprised that he was even paying attention to the conversation and had given me the answer to my question. "It must have been hard being in opposite sides, loving each other as they did." I commented lost in my own thoughts. It sounded impossible to be able to love the enemy and have a family with them, just look how my parents turned out.

"Severus protected Lily as much as he could, to the point of locking her up with me." Narcissa laughed through her tears. It seemed like Lily and Narcissa had been close friends, and that Narcissa still hurt from the blow of her death. "Lily was made of fire, burning with passion to the right thing. Severus loved her and even though he would have loved to hide her and protect her, He allowed her some freedom although the dangers she faced were many, He knew he couldn't keep her hidden like a prisoner." Lucius intervened again.

"Harry feels like we could have done more to prevent her demise. He feels that the Dark lord should have been aware of Lily, his beliefs are that the Dark lord wouldn't have killed her had he known." Narcissa told me fervently. That was interesting. "Does Harry support the Dark Lord?" I asked softly. Maybe if it seemed like I was just asking without ulterior motives they would answer. But Alas! The couple shared a look and turned to me "The Malfoy's have followed and served the Dark Lord with pride and respect," Lucius answered looking at me severely prompting me to respond in defiance. Narcissa nodded alongside her husband as her hair turned completely pale blonde. "It would be better sweetheart for Harry and your father to answer that question. We can only answer for ourselves." Narcissa told me sweetly as she held me close to her chest. Lost in the bosom of Narcissa Malfoy listening to the soft sound of her heart beating, thinking endless questions and possibilities I feel asleep. Once again in a strange home this would have been the house of my enemy a few hours ago. I slept as the blond couple stared at each other in silence, imaging the future of blond-haired curling grandchildren and a family dressed in Black Death Eater cloaks.


	6. Chapter 6

It has come to my attention that I havent really explained the plot a given detail, this caused some readers to be confused. In this story we will see the other side of the war, the dark side and its participants. Many aspects of the Harry Potter series will be change to benefit this story, many situations will be made up in different points of view. This story is an alternative future for our Hermione, a different life and a very different character (Lilymione) although they will share some of the same qualities. In this story she is Wizarding Royalty and sister to Harry (Nathaniel) and daughter to Snape. However strange that might be its huge part of the plot and the core of this story. Hermione's future is one that includes her involvement with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, and her "betrayal" of the order of the phoenix and her marriage and life with Draco Malfoy. In this story the villains are Dumbledore, The Weasly's and some minor characters of the order. This story is meant to be dark, and most of the characters will be OOC. There will be adult situations, and lots of Dramione. As always questions, concerns are welcome. I hope this helped, now back to the story.

-White dove

I woke up when the sounds of the fireplace went off, Someone was flooing into Malfoy Manor. I looked around and located Lucius and Narcissa sitting together in a love seat, lost in thoughts as they stared at me. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked as Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace followed by Harry and Snape. I stared at the newcomers as they dusted ashes off their clothes. "Only for a few minutes, We didn't want to bother you." Narcissa responded to my question as she lovingly stared at her only son. "Mother, Father," Malfoy greeted his parents. As he took a seat next to me, uncomfortably close I must say. I immediately scooted away from him as much as I could. My actions earned me a chuckle from Snape as he sat down in an arm-chair, and a sneer from Lucius.

" Well did you enjoy your visit?" Malfoy asked me. Harry then walked over and took a seat between us putting his arm around me. " Hello Harry," I greeted him completely ignoring Malfoy's question. If he thought that he would find a sweet thankful girl, he was wrong. I was still fuming at his decision to banish me to his parents house. As if I was a possession to be put away for safety. I scowled, I had every tight to stay in Hogwarts. I thought as Harry looked at me,"Well bombard me with questions, I know your dying to ask." Harry jokingly told me. He was right of course I wanted answers to the sudden change in my life. I quickly organized questions in my head by priority to ask, But first I wanted answers about what occurred at Hogwarts.

"Why was the order attacking us?' I urgently asked Harry. Harry noting my serious face and eager disposition, groaned and put his hands in his face. "They found out about Harry's loyalties with the Dark Lord," Snape answered for Harry before he continued; I Screamed " I knew it, I just knew it. Since when Harry? When were you planing to tell me, Huh ? I questioned Harry. As I poked him hard between his ribs. "Ouch stop it! I said stop it!" He screeched as he tried pushing my hands away from him. I heard laughter coming next to Harry as Malfoy stated " Who knew you could be so playful, eh Snape."as he winked at me, but I ignored him. I was planing on attacking him next, He just had to wait patiently until I was done with beating Harry to a pulp. "Since when you foul boy? Since when have you been lying to me and tricking me into believing your pitiful orphan life ? I demanded as I continued harassing Harry. " Since second year." Harry said as he rubbed his sore ribs.

"Since SECOND year ?!" I screamed at him as I got to my feet and began pacing the room. The rest of the company looked at us curiously wondering if Harry would survive the night. " You Pothead, all those dangerous situations that you put my neck at risk! All those days that I could have spent studying but wasted them for your lies!" my outburst caused Lucius to start laughing. I threw a quick glare at his Redding face, and turned my attention to Harry. But as a million thoughts ran inside my mind, It all made sense. Voldemort hadn't attacked Harry personally since the chamber of secrets, If fact the only attacks that had been performed had been during occasions in which Harry was conveniently alone with the Dark Lord. Something must have happened while in the chamber, Harry has spent hour alone with Voldemort not to mention that physic bond that they shared... I quickly thought of third year when the dark lord didnt posse any danger, and when Wormtail had successfully escaped. Then fourth year, Barty Crouch J.r a known Death Eater helping Harry win the Triwizard tournament, and Harry had come out from meeting the dark lord untouched. The fifth year, the only attack on the ministry when Voldemort had chosen to duel dumbledore instead of Harry. It all made sense now, in a twisted way. Voldemort and Harry had always been in the same side, using Harry as the perfect spy.

Harry had helped the dark side when it was conveniently, and made sure the order was under safely under his thumb. Harry had the opportunity of being on both sides, a safety measure just in case on or the other werent successful. Just like Snape, Like father and Son. Until now, when he couldn't hide his heritage and his loyalties. Harry was a death eater, a pawn of war. Even worse, I was the master mind behind many of his plans and fights. It made me feel used, used against my knowledge and better judgement. I didn't want to ask anything else that was related to the dark lord, I wanted to think before I acted out. I have to look at all my options carefully. I don't wish to become another pawn to be used, I want to act in my own will, I thought desperately.

" 'Mione calm down." Harry told me as he raised his hands in surrender. He probably assumed that I was going to hurl myself at him and actually begin beating him to pulp. " Oh don't you dare tell me to calm down, I been calm. My life was turned upside down, then put in a roller coaster mood. Now I demand answers!" I seriously told him. I turned around to glare at Snape, who was watching the little scene play out with a bored expression. " And you explain what the bloody hell those it mean to be a Royal descendant!" I wanted to know how deep I was in this and if there was a way out. I wasnt planning on letting people follow me and mockery out of my life. Hell I just realized that im a pureblood, that was enough for a lifetime. But the fates had to add royal demands on top of it. How awful, any other girl would be thrilled. The thought of being royalty, and having inexplicable means in your disposition was a sweet calling to anyone. But not to Hermione Granger. Er... Snape? I was contemplating when or not, our situation would benefit Voldemort. At this point I realized that I had enemies on both sides, I was unsure of my loyalty. The order would not accept me with open arms, and the Death eaters would expect complete loyalty. I was trapped in this miserable world, I wasnt a muggleborn. The non-muggle world was not a safe heaven for me, as they had no savior anymore. Harry Potter was fake, and in reality Nathaniel Snape was a deadly Death Eater. It was hopeless, Harry knew exactly all the plans and safety measures of the Order of the Phoenix. Any hope that I might be able to hide in a order safe house without the orders knowledge was useless, the fight for the good was useless. The only hope I had was that the "Royal" position might offer me some sort of power, power to keep myself safe. But in order to take advantage of that power, I had to have knowledge about it. No books, would offer me any help. The only person that could help me was Snape.

After Snape stared at me for a few moments, probably realizing what I was thinking. I sat down quietly between Malfoy and Harry in order to avoid his piercing eyes. That seemed to have pleased him, and so he began speaking " For centuries the magical world had no leaders, no laws and no form of government. Magical people lived freely, and practiced magic as they wished. Many were even capable of living with muggles in communities, but soon enough muggles started reproducing faster than the magical people and controversies arose. Muggles jealous of their inability to conduct magic and their terror for those who could, caused them to attack the wizarding community driving the magical people and magical creatures away. The muggles to begin witch hunting, killing hundreds of magical people for lack of religion and pure spite. Its obvious that a fully trained witch or wizard would be hard to kill, but magical children and squids were easy targets for the witch-hunt. In the 14th century many communities separated into muggle, and magical, Everything would have been fine except a majority of magical people had connections and family within the muggle communities and were unable to fully separate themselves from it. But many simply refused to go into "hiding" because they simply believed that they were superior to muggles, and many thought that the muggles should be the ones going into hiding.. . Many of the Ancient pureblood Houses like the Malfoys and the Blacks,were the strongest oppositions of leaving the muggles in control. This chaos of continued to the 15th century." Snape took a pause to look at me. I knew all this history from reading and history of magic, I didn't see where Snape was going with this background of information.

" I'm sure you know your muggle history, especially history about the royal family during the 15th century and so forth." Snape stated. course I knew, I was born and raised in England my whole life. " Yes sir, I do." I replied. Maybe he was ignorant of my knowledge, which I doubt because I've his student for half of my life. " Then Im sure you know about a Queen Anne." Snape commented. "Yes, She was the first queen that was a _commoner_ and the first to be executed." I replied looking shocked at him. " Can you tell me why she was executed?" Snape asked in a soft voice. "Well she was accused of _Witchcraft_, Incest, Adultery, and _Treason_ against the king, she was found guilty then promptly beheaded." I solemnly replied. She was quite a character, beautiful and deadly intelligent. I considered it unfair how the fates had played against her, But I believe her pain and suffering was paid with the reign of her daughter Eliziabeth I. The fates had loved Elizabeth and gifted her with all her heart's content, It's a small wonder why her reign was considered the golden age.

"Some of the charges were correct, Anne planned treason against Henry VIII before she even met him. But most importantly she was socialist in a wicked way; She wanted to scar the muggles as they had scarred the wizarding world by removing their security of religion but most of all she wanted to destroy the monarchy in such a way that the muggles would be forced to accept and serve the magical world or go into hiding leaving the Wizards and Witches in total control." Now I was truly confused, why would a muggle want justice against her own kind? " What you don't know is that Anne Boylen was in fact Anne Black of the most Noble and most Ancient house of Black. She actually grew up here, in Wiltshire. She was a pureblood and one of most powerful witches in the 15th century. Anne was ruthless, seductive and knew what she wanted and how to get it." Draco contributed to the conversation. I raised an eyebrow in response " You seem quite in love with her, dear Draco." I snidely said. " I should be, Shes a family jewel. She has the most _precious spot in the family tree_. " Malfoy replied with a smirk. What was he implying with that, could Anne been a Malfoy and a black at the same time? That sounded impossible, Because I had seen the Black family tree tapestry dating back to the 13th century and there was no mention of Anne or her siblings in it.

"As was saying, Anne was an important pawn in the games of power both in Muggle England and in the Wizarding world. Many magical people thought of themselves being british first, and magical second. Many accepted Anne as their rightful queen without problems at all. You have to remember that the Wizarding world was without leadership, and there was a witch as supreme power of the land. The fact that Anne had the power to fix problems with the muggle world was even better for Annes was quite cunning and quite magnificent in seceding in uniting both worlds," Snape was saying before I rudely interrupted him " Are you telling me that she a pureblood witch soiled the black ancestry with a muggle king?" I asked completely shocked. Such a thing would be scandalous, The Blacks were known all over the world for having the most pure-blood out of every magical being. "Not quite. You see, Anne had given Henry the VII a love potion in order to force him to leave the poor muggle queen Catherine of Aragon. She had also imperiodised him into letting her manage all aspects of state. Anne had him under her absolute control. In true words Anne Boylen had been the first sole queen to rule England, not officially but by absolute action. The Wizarding world was awed at her display of magic and the control she had over the weak minded king and his court, in other words Anne had won the respect and admiration of many people. There were of course some muggles that knew she was a witch, and declared her so. But it didn't matter Anne had won the respect pure-bloods who believe that it was their right to be the élite, and she had claimed this right above all others. Admiration from muggles for being the first queen that wasnt of "royal blood" and admiration for taking the steps from Royal Mistress to the Kings Wife to Queen of England. Anne's victories contributed to her great success, for she had changed the rules of the game by ruling the wizarding world with kindness and the muggle world with an iron fist." Replied Lucius to my question. "Of course her mother was a Malfoy, So her qualities were beyond excellent or reproach." was the comment he couldn't keep in.

"What I don't understand is why Anne isn't in the Black family tree, and why havent I heard of her before?" I asked the room at large. Such rich history of shouldnt be kept secret, I thought to myself. This should had been part of my curriculum, after all I was taking advanced classes they should tell us everything about history.

I'm also surprised that the pure-bloods had kept it secret for so long. Maybe the fact that their prodigy had a child with the muggle king killed their found feelings for Anne. " Oh and was she actually beheaded even though she was a witch?" I asked before anyone could reply back at me. "She would ask." I heard Harry groan followed by Malfoy mumbling "Bloody would". Narcissa looked at me puzzled, maybe she was realizing the rumors of my greed for knowledge were true because she began talking quickly "Anne had a sister named Mary, Anne's best friend and worst enemy. Both Black sisters were raised with the same protocols of pureblood, they were just had different in temperaments. What Mary had in charm and beauty, Anne had it in ambition and blood lust, they were opposites like water and oil mixing together. Anne was given more opportunities and more freedom, He father allowed her to live in france with relatives of the Malfoy family, while Mary was kept at the Black Family home in insolation. It is believed that Mary resented Anne for her good luck and cunning attitude. The years passed and both were married off to respective pure-blood families, Anne made the best out of her situation charming herself out of marital duties and forming a reputation for herself as a leader and a socialite while her real husband slept with her little sister." I gasped out loud.

Narcissa looked at me impatient kind of way, she clearly wanted to continue "Anne wasnt aware of this situation, She believed her husband was complacent with their maids. Anne knew that her husband should have some sort of toy while she was busy being queen, and she stayed quiet. Anne was completely unaware of the complications in her own household achieved complete power, when she discovered that her sister had become pregnant and was days away from giving birth. Pregnant by her sisters _husband_." Narcissa said with fury. " Anne was unaware of this by some miracle. Mary had told her that the child was from the muggle king, making the innocent creature a half-blood. Anne helped her sister Mary and enabled her to keep her baby although many people including Henry Percy wanted the child to be killed the moment it was might have agreed if not for the fact that she herself was with child." Narcissa continued talking as I noticed Harry looking around me to share a look with Malfoy, I glared at them in response. Since when were the two of them so friendly with each other ? Malfoy better not think that he was stealing my best friend. I glared at Malfoy longer, making him realize my strong dislike for him. Malfoy looked calmly back at me, grey eyes glistening with untold secrets that sent shivers down my spine. " Mother, she doesn't know Henry Percy's real identity. " Malfoy drawled his eyes never leaving mine. I was thinking known, filing the information I just received. There were rumors that Anne Boylen had married Henry Percy in secret but the rumors were never truly proved. What about her sister Mary Boylen and her supposed king bastard? It was rumored that both sisters had slept with the king, and that Mary had been the majesties mistress before Anne. Surely that had been a sore spot in Anne's reign but some say she had used it for her advantage claiming that her family was fertile and confidently stating that once she was queen, she would bear a legitimate heir.

I heard the tone of change in Narcissas voice to a hard cold one, "Mary was burning with hatred towards Anne once she realized that Anne was pregnant. Anne's child was to be legitimate Weasly, Mary's bastard girl would never be. " Oh. Anne was married to a Weasly. A Malfoy married to a Weasly. I looked a Lucius and raised an eyebrow, and began smirking when his complexion turned sour. Narcissa continued with a hard edge in her voice, " Mary's hate towards her sister grew as Anne became heavy with child. As Anne was forced to spend most of her time in court and away from Weasly, Mary took advantage and seduced him into proclaiming her daughter as his first born and into marrying her. His decisions and actions left Anne seem weak and pitiful in the wizarding world. The Malfoy and Black family's were enraged, But Anne wasnt to be told until she had given became greedy knowing that Anne wasnt able to stop her stole large amounts of money from Anne's treasury proclaiming that it was her husbands. She turned people against Anne, inventing rumors that Anne had wanted her newborn daughter to marry Anne's unborn son making it known that Anne supported incest and was capable of doing everything to keep power. Anne wasnt aware of the rumors and the change in alliances against her until it was too late." but at that point I felt a hand fall upon my knee that soon started to caress my upper tight, I turned to the persons whose limb was about to be removed and found Draco staring at me. His hand was rubbing patterns into my skin, I felt a pang and realized that this was his way of comforting me. I gazed into his dark grey solemn eyes, and realized that a part of my innocence was about to be removed this evening.

" When Anne gave birth too a healthy red-head babe, Mary became confident that Anne had fallen from power and confessed her betrayal and demanded that Elizabeth be given to her to be raised by Henry Percy. Anne didn't speak a word to her sister, but Mary was content in Anne's fall and declared to be merciful and proclaimed that she would allow Anne to continue being the muggle queen. It seemed to Mary that if Anne was removed from the magical world, she might have a chance to take the empty throne. She was sadly mistaken, and innocent blood was spilled while her family was cursed for her evil doings. " Narcissa stopped that, she looked at Snape and said " You started the tale, You should finish it. I don't wish to speak of the atrocities committed." Snape scowled at her, It seemed to me everyone was reluctant of telling this tale of deceit and betrayal.

"Very well. Those who were present in the bed chamber said, that they had never felt such fury coming from the lady queen. The mid-wifes and ladies-in-waiting saw as Anne was destroyed in a sense, as she laid in bed bloody and sweaty from giving birth staring at her sister glow with power in defeating her. They were shocked as Anne rose from bed, blood still running down her legs carrying her newborn child as she stood before her sister. Without a wand and beyond weak Anne began torturing Mary, it's rumored that Lady Anne was the one who invented the Crucio curse that very night with Elizabeth in her arms. Anne didn't kill her sister that night or for the next few months, she kept Mary prisoner for she had something more humiliating in mind. She continued with Mary's plan, slandering her own name and gaining enemies in the muggle court. Her family didn't intervene with her plans, they knew that any that stood in her way would feel her wrath." I wondered how her family was capable of standing by and letting Anne self-destruct everything she had they permitted the Black sisters to continued their deadly war. I zoned back into to Snape's talking " Anne had planned her own destruction, as she was sent to trail and condemned to death. Anne Boylen was executed, but it wasnt Anne who was beheaded that day but Mary under polyjuice potion . Anne had long realized that her sister had always wanted her place, and decided that it would be poetic justice to let Mary die by her own plan and want. Now Anne was free from the burden of the muggle crown, and she had power to destroy her husband. Henry Percy was killed, some believe that Anne used his blood to commit blood magic to make sure her family never lack _money or power_ . Now the Pureblood families weren't happy with the Weasly's family for being blood-traitors to their queen, as it came to knowledge that Henry Percy and his family aided by Mary had stolen money from the Black and Malfoy vaults. The Weasly's lost their fortune and are forbidden by magical law to own more than 100 galleons per generation are quite poor. That left the child Mary Weasly penniless and unprotected" Snape finished and took a deep breath.

"What about Mary's bastard, what did Anne do to her ?" I asked before Snape could continue telling the long tale. "Anne didnt not believe that an innocent child should be killed, she gave the baby girl complete control of Scotland in recompense for leaving her as an orphan. Anne also sent her live in the court of France with Malfoy relatives, where she was raised to marry the French king who was also the Malfoy heir by the way. They had children, but they were promptly taken away from her to be raised like proper purebloods." Narcissa answered me proud. " What happened to Anne after Weasly's death? Did she remarry?" I asked her quickly. Maybe Anne had accomplished a Happy ending after all. " Oh Anne dedicated the rest of her days to raise Elizabeth to be queen, She also made sure that the muggle king wouldnt father healthy sons. She also made sure that the people hated Mary the Spanish princess, by using her to kill all the people that supported her sister Mary and those who had opposed her reign, The excuse was that they weren't catholic. But at the end she was a good mother that taught Elizabeth everything she could, from witchcraft to 5 different languages and an excellent queen to the wizarding world, making laws to protect the magical people from muggles and freeing magical creatures until Elizabeth gained the throne. Anne Black never remarried or loved again and died peacefully. " Narcissa answered me as she tried to hide a yawn.

" It's a very interesting tale, but I don't understand how that has anything to do with me and Harry being royalty. Elizabeth didn't have children, and Mary didn't have any claim to the magical throne, So how are we the heirs, did Elizabeth have children or are we related to the weasly's ? I asked Snape directly. Narcissa looked like she was about to fall asleep and I didn't want to make her sadder if the tale got even more bloody. " After the french king died, Mary Weasly was left unprotected and exiled by the Malfoy's who believed her to be a blood-traitor, they did of course keep her children. Elizabeth took Mary under her wing, and protected her until Mary took one of Elizabeth's lovers. reminded by her mothers suffering, Elizabeth Had Mary Weasly beheaded ironically like her mother before her. Mary Weasly's child James Malfoy took the throne of France and Scotland, and waited patiently while Elizabeth held unto the english throne until her death. Elizabeth knew her daughter Cersei Prince despised the monarchy, and believed that she was unfit to rule and decided to make a treaty with the Malfoy family. Elizabeth knew that the monarchy stayed in the family since she was closely related to the Malfoys by her maternal grandmother, and knew that they would honor her descendants claim to the english throne." Snape finished. Oh so me and Harry were the descendants, the very last it would seem since Snape didn't have any siblings. No one to fight for the throne but Malfoy. I glared at Malfoy, " Why wasnt the throne passed down to your Eileen Prince?" I was thinking that Malfoy's grandfather Abraxas had refused her, like the selfish bastard he was. Maybe he wanted the throne to be passed down to the Dark Lord. Just like Lucius and Malfoy probably wanted now, and Harry was in their side. Harry would probably support their claim. Oh I was so screwed, bye-bye Princess dreams. Malfoy suddenly stood up, and glared over my head. Moody bastard, he probably wanted to get some rest.

" Oh look at her Draco, she has murder in her might want to run now. " Lucius mocked. He might be the that should start running, I was tired and I wanted my bed. "Child, the magical throne could only be achieved if the bloodlines were united." Snape added. " Well my dear bookworm, your darling grandmother refused my grandfathers offer in marriage for a muggle. But remember that no Prince can become an heir if they don't have a Malfoy by their side. " Malfoy said as he looked me over. I felt like his eyes were looking right through me, I felt Harry tense next to me suddenly. I wondered why, He looked relaxed to me except for that twitch in his wand arm, curiously Snape seemed to be made of stone also momentarily.

"Will you refuse me too? Will you deny the crown to your dear brother? Or will you marry me?" Draco Malfoy asked me as he kneeled in front of me

...

I used some of the lyrics from _" The black family anthem"_ by the Parselmouths and Italized them. There was the _"Most precious spot on the family tree", _and "_lack of money and power." _Of course I don't own any part of the song or lyrics.

I did use the names of the Lannisters twins from Game of Thrones (Cersie and Jamie), and they do belong to the author George R.R Martin and I don't own anything.

I tried to use the real first names, for the muggle royalty except for the last names and the James VI to "Jamie" .

Real name _ Made up name for the fanfiction

Thomas Boylen- Thomas Black

Lady Elizabeth Howard- Elizabeth Malfoy

Anne Boylen- Anne Black

Elizabeth Tudor- Elizabeth Weasly

Henry Percy Earl Of Northumberland - Henry Percy Weasly. Why him? ( Well he shares the name of Percy Weasly in the real Harry Potter series. Although I believe Percy is his real last name, not a middle name.)

Mary Boylen nee Carey- Mary Black

Mary Stuart Mary Weasly

Francis II- Francis Malfoy

James VI Stuart- Jamie Malfoy ( I made him be the dauphin of france, although in life his father was Henry Stuart, Lord Dranley. His mothers first cousin.)


	7. Chapter 7

I want to take the time to beg for forgiveness for not updating for a month and a half. I'm not going to make excuses and say I couldn't have sat down for an hour or so, because I could have but I didn't. But really I been busy these past weeks because firstly my mother graduated from college and got married. So there has been a lot of celebrations going on, and a lot of family visiting from all around the country and I haven't had time to properly sit down and write something I was satisfied with. But Review and scold me or just tell me how you guys are and your reactions to this new chapter or what-ever not. Oh and one last thing, If I have any readers that are interested in a Snape and Hermione pairing, I will be putting up a new story up in the next few days.

Last thing, I promise. I will like to send a virtual hug and love to all my readers that follow my story and a BIG Thank you for the kind reviews I have gotten so far, you make me immensely happy. As always Please REVIEW. 3 3

Lots of love, White Dove

The moment he went down on his knee, I became self-conscious. I wasn't even used to my new image, and to have someone this close to me. Someone who had been my enemy, and my strongest competition, kneeling down in front of me in close proximity of my person. I was sweaty, and tired. I don't even really know how I look, I thought in confusion. It's not like I had the opportunity to look in the mirror for a long period of time. The ultimate surprise in the Ministry, the short visit to Snape manor, the scare in Hogwarts, and the long family talk. It was just too much. But he looks perfect, I frowned. He was still dressed in his black suit covered in soot, looking fierce but there was a certain edge to him. There were small bruises appearing in his arms, his face was scratched, and his hair looked dirty. I stared into his deep grey eyes, witnessing the dark storm raging inside of them. I concentrated in holding his gaze, but I was exhausted, how was I supposed to answer him. _Yes or No such simple words, but they require so much thought. _

Draco continued to kneel in front of me as we stared at each other. "No." I whispered to him. I avoided his eyes now, looking at my hands resting in my lap. He suddenly grabbed my chin and forced me to meet his gaze. "No?" He hissed at me. Oh boy, he looked furious. I fidgeted in my seat trying to get away from his proximity. "No." was my soft reply. It must have been hard for him to get down in his knees in front of the girl he hated. I could see the mixture of regret and anger in his eyes and I felt guilt. I felt guilty that we never had a civil conversation until today. We had spent our whole childhood pressuring and fighting each other. Because I had chosen to support Ron's prejudice, I choose to believe all the nasty things about him without knowing him. He made my life hell, offended me in every possible way. But, Draco Malfoy was responsible for many of my sufferings; he was the bane of my existence... But because of him, I grew tougher skin and pushed myself to my limits. I bested him in every class, just barely avoiding defeat by him by minor points. Everyone knew that Draco burned with hatred towards me because of my overwhelming victories against him. But those victories were grasped around the very core of my soul, making me confident and feeding the hunger of my insatiable knowledge. I loved school, and the pressure of having a rival only fed my expectations of having an exceptional education where of course I humiliated the albino ferret with my dirty blood. Only, now thinking about it I didn't have dirty blood anymore. I was his equal.

I'm sure he saw the indecision in my eyes, as he spoke "Leave us." Silently Lucius and Narcissa left without commentary, Snape and Harry were more reluctant to leave but with a glare Draco had them almost running from the room. Now I was truly scared, I was at his mercy. How can a man on his knees command his elders to leave the room like he did? What chance did I have against him? His anger was legendary; the Slytherin Prince was used to getting his way. Now I was on my own, I slowly gathered my wits around me. Discreetly performed a protecting shield around me, my magic covering my skin like a lotion. I reverently hoped that he wouldn't notice. And was relieved when he didn't.

"You will marry me." He demanded. "I will do no such thing." I replied back. I looked defiantly at him; after all he couldn't force me to marry he grabbed hold of my neck and brought his face close to mine. Draco's eyes never left mine as he brought his lips closer until they were mere millimeters away from mine. Oh so close, come closer, much closer. The bad thing about magical shield, they can help you against magic but not against bodily attacks. Now I was doomed, he was Draco Malfoy and I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted to feel his lips on mine. Suddenly he started laughing, a mocking laugh that pierced my heart. "You deny me, but want to kiss me." He said, as his thumb passed across the high cheekbones of my face. I closed my eyes and I stayed silent, there was no point in embarrassing myself anymore. Hoping that he'll remove himself from my personal space, I counted slowly to five preparing to blast him away with my wand. My bubble of hope was busted when I felt his lips hard against mine. I moaned his lips were cool against mine, bruising and dominating. I didn't expect the fire burning through my veins, the pure lust. I wanted to fight him, I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to make him bleed, but most of all I wanted him. In the heat of passion he broke away, and grabbed my left hand. As he grabbed my hand, I realized that he was sliding a ring into my finger. I looked at him in shock, that slimy bastard. He smirked at me, and kissed the gold ring as he got up from his knees. I immediately tried to take it off, put it was stuck to my finger. What had he done, had he used a permanent sticking spell, or did the ring have magical properties to never come off? I looked at the ring curiously, the band was a golden snake that coiled around a rose in the middle; inside the rose laid a white pearl, as white as the moon. The snake it seems like it was protecting the fragile pearl. I loved it, shockingly it was perfect.

"Can I keep it?" I asked Draco. I didn't bother to look at him; I was still admiring the precious ring. "Of course it was made for you and only you." He replied cautiously. Obviously he knew what I was up too, even before I added "Without the compromise of marriage?" I asked. "No." he replied stonily. My moment of insanity resulted in the chains of marriage. "Will it ever come off?" I asked him immediately. I was hoping that it would come off with a spell or maybe some soapy water. "Oh yes." Draco asked trying to hide his smile. "When one of us is dead." Fucking fantastic.

"I hope you have your grave picked out already," I attempted to joke. But then I saw his face, his jaw was tense and his eyes were dark. I knew that look. The Malfoy look of possession, He wasn't going to let me go without a fight. My laughter died in my lips, "Actually I do, and I have both our graves picked out next to each other." Draco replied in a serious voice. Oh Merlin, spending eternity next to each other... I stayed sitting down, and looked down at the ring. The ring and the consequences of keeping it without cutting my finger off. I would be married to a Death Eater. I would be living with him, sleeping with him, having sex with him, having children with him... I was deciding if it would be terrible and insufferable to live the rest of my life with this man or if it would be pleasurable. Draco wasn't the perfect man, but he was damn close. He was handsome, intelligent, and powerful. If. If the rumors were true, he was also a very good lover. I sighted, and said "I will marry you." Maybe I was hoping that I could witness his godly abilities in bed, and then ditch him. But He'll make me pay for it... If the possibility was even useable but I strongly doubted it. Therefore, the idea disappeared immediately from my head. As I was lost in my thoughts, Draco then took the opportunity to seat next to me again this time grabbing me and pulling me over his lap. Well this isn't terribly awkward, I thought as I shifted in his lap turning to look over his shoulder. It was nice and comfortable; I could probably sleep in his arms. I wondered how many girls have been with Draco in this same position had he held them like he now held me. I stiffen in his arms, Draco was never one bird man, and he had a different girl in his hands every day... He was also incredibly jealous and possessive. Not the kind of man, a girl with no experience would think of marrying. Not the man, I would have chosen to marry. But I did; now I was his. "Very well, but let me warn you that from this moment on _your mine_. Completely _mine_, and _mine alone_." Draco whispered. Controlling prick. I nodded; I've right in my assumptions. I wasn't going to argue with him. Not when he was in this kind of mood. He was scary, in a threating way.

He was a man, and I was a weak and inferior to his might and power. I always wanted someone like him, someone to protect me and guide me into blissful happiness, and I had found him. At that instant, being held in his arms I wanted him to be mine. I wanted to be safe, the world had turned into a bone chilling cruel one. The only thing I had that was solely indifferent was Draco. The only thing keeping me sane. I nuzzled his neck, His skin was soft and smelled of rain or maybe sweats from the battle I didn't know but it was incredibly comforting. . I nuzzled deeper into his skin, my breath hitting his skin and rebounding back on me warm making me sleepy. I was on the verge of passing out snoring quite unable to pick a fight with him. Draco must have realized this because he immediately grabbed ahold of my hips and stood up. I gasped, and immediately started struggling to get out of his embrace. But Draco's reaction was to cup my ass and hold me tighter, causing my legs to wrap tightly around his waist. "Are you insane?" I screeched at him. "No don't answer that. Just put me down, now!" But to no Vail, as he entered the leaping green flames of the fireplace.

Imogen my surprise when we arrived in the Slytherin Common room in the middle of the night. Meaning that the dungeons were incredibly dark, the only light coming from some greenish lights from the ceiling. But the worst thing was when the few Slytherins that was in the common room rose to their feet when they caught sight of Draco's pale hair. To say the least it scared me shitless. If I hadn't been held down, I would have run out of the room when the dark figures rose. I stared at Draco as he calmly gave them a nod, and called "Good evening" to some. Many just stared bashfully at me. I hid my face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. I hoped that he realized that for me, this was my first lone encounter with the Slytherins without the support from a friend. "Well, Well, I wonder what Astoria will say about the beauty in your arms." Came the gleeful voice of Pansy Parkinson as she smirked up at us.

"Astoria will be happy to say that my beautiful betrothed spent the night in my chambers like she rightfully should." was Draco's cold response to her joking. I saw Pansy face smirk as she nodded, and turned her palm toward the dark haired girl sitting next to her. The dark haired girl immediately ran up the stairs. I moved my eyes from Pansy to the fleeing girl, what was that all about? I sighted and wrapped my arms around Draco's neck. I didn't care; let him deal with his problems. I just wanted to sleep, I nuzzled further into him. I heard Draco say "Goodnight" and got a glimpse of a half-naked blond being dragged out the common room by the fleeing dark girl, as she shot glares of burning hate towards Draco, just before my eyes closed.

That night was the first night I dreamt of her, my mother. Lily with her red blood hair and emerald green eyes, the light fading softly from her as a sharp green light reached her. As she fell into the deep darkness, then the cold laugh the laugh that reached my ears and made my heart beat faster. Then his image appeared blurred and fading, the dark handsome man that radiated power. The cold smirk that graced his lips as he devoured me with his eyes. Seductive. The look of complete lust that he gave me as the warmth between my legs grew. The dream pulsed around me, changing into a darker place. The unknown man, stood in front of me. Gazing at me, and I immediately felt the coldness of the air as it hit my naked body, then the heat of his body as he suddenly was on top of me. Confusion. Was it a dream? Then the satisfaction as he filled my body, the complete pleasure that made me moan out loud. Faster, harder, much more passionate as whispering of Parselmouth filled the night. Then the completion, as he disappeared in black smoke. The emptiness. The normality. Then the return to reality as I came to my senses.

I woke up gasping, sitting up in bed as the person next to me was startled awake. I then realized that I had been dreaming, as I felt the soft bed covers beneath me. I was in bed with someone, and I extremely hoped it was a member of the same sex. But as I turned to the side and discovered a sleepy Draco, I groaned. But now he was awake and observant as his grey eyes glossed over as he stared at my heaving breasts and dark swollen lips. I stared back at him, not knowing what to say. "Had a nice dream?" Draco questioned me. I gulped; apparently he had an idea of what I had been dreaming. "Why I am sleeping with you?" I asked him as I covered my face with my arms. "You had nowhere to go, and I wanted to keep you close to me." He replied looking at me strangely. "But since your awake now, I might as well go fetch your brother for you." With that been said he got up and left the room, leaving me alone. I fell make into bed with a huff, what a dream or was it a nightmare? I had a few wet dreams before, many about Victor and some of Bill Weasly. But never before of some strange man I had never met before, perhaps my mental stability had malfunctioned with the stress and life change and had created a stress relief in a form of some hot sex.

The door softly opened to reveled a smirking Harry, as he got inside the room and came to stand next to the bed. "Hi, 'Mione" He greeted."Hi." I replied smiling hugely at him. "Sooo I see that Mr. Malfoy got you into his bed..." Harry mockingly said. My eyes narrowed, I hadn't thought about it like that. "For your information, Malfoy was a perfect gentleman with me. Or should I say the perfect Fiancée?" I told him cunningly as I waved my left hand in front of his face. I almost laughed at Harry's face as he opened his mouth and gasped like a fish "That slimly git. I thought he would wait until you got more used to the situation." Harry said with a serious tone. I arched an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean excitably?" Harry took my hand and gave it a kiss, and pulled me up to a sitting position as he took a seat in the bed. "Mione, Life has changed. Your position, my position have changed, we will never be the same again." He said as he slowly shook his head. "But always know that I will always be your best friend, and I will do my best to protect you. To protect you from Malfoy, and from everyone else if I need too." He added seriously. I nodded, "I know Harry, I still don't understand what is really expected of me but I will try my best to adapt."

He looked at me and laughed, "Oh you will have to try to adapt too many changes, many of them would be very educational..." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I looked at him curiously, "You have something to tell me don't you?" His whole face changed as he gulped and took a deep breath, "'Mione I'm dating someone, someone who I will be most likely engaged too very soon." I gasped, "Whoo?" I never knew that he had any interest in anyone other than having fun snogging Ginny Weasly and probably doing some sexual things with her... But I never knew he was interested in someone and much less so seriously. He took a deep breath and said "Pansy Parkinson." I looked into his serious face, and laughed. I laughed, and laughed to the point that I started chocking and was unable to breathe. "It's not funny, I'm serious." He screamed at me. I quieted down and looked at him once more, "Wait... Pansy Parkinson?" I asked Harry. "Yesss" Harry hissed at me. Then I began laughing like a lunatic once more, I laughed so much that I ended up falling off the bed. "Are you quiet done now?" Harry asked. With that I started laughing as his indignant face started down at me. Life has an ironic sense of humor.


End file.
